A Fake Date At The Club
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: At the club, Belle bumps into a stranger who asks her to pretend to be her girlfriend. As the evening progresses, she wishes their relationship was real.


Upon first glance of the club, Belle immediately felt like an outsider. She knew she should of just stayed home and read her books, but Emma all but demanded she come with her to the club, telling her that she needed to get out of her comfort zone and get laid. Knowing Emma wouldn't take no for an answer, she found herself walking into the club wearing a strapless golden dress and a fake smile on her face.

"I'll get us drinks," Emma said as Belle stood at the edge of the entrance, surveying the other club goers. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives as they partied into the night. She didn't judge their way of passing the time, but it just wasn't for her. At the edge of the dance floor, her eyes spotted a girl at the edge of the dance floor. She fit in with the rest of room, but something about her stood out to Belle. She wore a short red dress and vibrant red streaks in her hair completed her look. She was gorgeous, but her eyes were what stood out most to her. They were a bright hazel and matched her beautiful smile. However, they contained sadness in them that Belle could relate to. She had a strong urge to talk to the girl, but instead she stayed where she was and talked herself out of it.

It had been about thirty minutes and Emma still hadn't come back. Sighing, Belle moved from her spot against the wall and began to look at her. It didn't take too long to find her as Emma was dancing in the middle of the dance floor with another girl. It seemed as though Emma had completely forgotten about her and Belle figured that she wouldn't notice if she left the club early.

On her way out she bumped into someone. "Sorry," she said before turning around and finding herself face to face with the girl that she had been watching earlier. Blushing at the way the girl was looking at her, Belle repeated, "I'm so sorry."

The girl grimaced at something behind Belle and she glanced to see a man come over to them. The girl said something as she turned back to Belle, but Belle couldn't hear the question over the loud music. "What?"

The man came over and the girl quickly grabbed her hand. Putting her face to her ear, she whispered, "Please pretend to be my girlfriend. I'll make it worth your while."

Belle was flustered by the request, but she could tell that she was a girl in trouble and she was happy to help. Belle nodded as she tried to look at the girl as though she adored her. Luckily, it was easy as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Hello, Ruby," the man said as he stopped in front of them.

Ruby gave a forced smile at his presence, "Hello, Peter. This is my girlfriend, Belle."

The man's face fell at the statement. Feeling bold, Belle leaned over to kiss Ruby on the cheek to sell their relationship. However, Ruby turned her face at the same time and Belle's kiss reached her lips. Ruby looked surprised, but kissed her back. It was Belle's first time kissing a woman, but she found that she enjoyed it very much.

As they pulled away, Belle say that the man had stormed off. Ruby turned to Belle and said, "Thank you so much. The kiss was a nice touch."

Belle blushed as she thought about the kiss. "Was that your ex?"

Ruby nodded. "He keeps wanting to get back together. I told him that I found somebody else." Belle paused and wondered would it would be like to date Ruby for real. Ruby interrupted her thoughts and asked, "Can I get you a drink to thank you?"

Belle nodded and led Ruby to an empty table. As soon as she sat down, Ruby went to get their drinks. She came back moments later drinks in hand and sat down next to her. "I'm Ruby by the way."

"Belle," Belle replied as she sipped the iced tea.

Ruby looked at her as though she was seeing her for the first time, "I haven't seen you in here before."

"This is isn't normally my scene," Belle explained, "I much prefer sitting on a nice comfortable couch with a book in hand."

She looked at her with great interest and Belle's face flushed again. "You like reading?"

Belle nodded, "I love books. I actually work at the library."

Ruby's eyes lit up and said, "I work not to far from there at my Granny's diner." Belle made a mental note to check out the diner and questioned how their paths hadn't crossed before tonight.

They launched into a discussion about books and the town and Belle learned a lot about Ruby. She noticed Peter glancing over at them from time to time, and Belle put her hand on Ruby's to further sell their relationship. If she didn't know any better, this evening felt almost like a real date. She wondered whether she should ask her out for real after the evening was over. The hours flew by, and Belle didn't even notice how late it had gotten until Ruby stretched her arms over her head, "It's getting late. Do you have a ride home?"

Belle glanced around the room and saw that Emma was nowhere to be found. "It appears that my ride went home with someone. Can I go home with you?" She realized how suggestive that sounded and corrected herself, "I mean, can you give me a ride home?"

Ruby nodded and said, "It would be an honor." They left the bar and walked to Ruby's red car parked a block away from the club. They climbed into the car and Belle gave Ruby her address.

Soon, they pulled up in front of her apartment. Belle moved her hand to open the car door but paused and looked back at Ruby. "Thank you for driving me home."

"No problem," Ruby said and smiled at her. Knowing that it was now or never, Belle worked up the courage to ask her out. Ruby frowned and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Belle quickly shook her head. "It's not that." She clarified, "I've had a great evening pretending to be your girlfriend and I was wondering if we could go on a date for real sometime."

After a brief pause, Ruby grinned. "I'd like that." They exchanged information and said goodnight as Belle climbed out of the car. As she entered her apartment, Belle was excited to have a real chance with Ruby.


End file.
